


Bet

by cherrynrg



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Super Sentai Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 03:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrynrg/pseuds/cherrynrg
Summary: Luka and Hakase make a bet. Is Joe willing to play along?





	Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Because stuff happens while you're stuck out in space.

It had been sixth months since they left Earth to find the second greatest treasure in the universe. They'd only stopped once on some industrial world to refuel and stock up on supplies. Beyond that, every waking (and sleeping) moment had been surrounded by the vastness of space. 

Joe had just finished doing his last set of push-ups and was standing over the table, gulping down the flagon of water he had set out beforehand when he heard them coming up the stairs, bickering as per usual. He largely ignored their petty squabble until he caught his name somewhere in the mix.

"I'm telling you, he won't do it," Don exclaimed as he trailed behind Luka. An unmistakable mix of determination and confidence spread across her face.

"And _I'm_ telling _you_, I've known him longer. He'll do it," she responded as she marched upwards, not bothering to look back at her shipmate.

"It doesn't matter how long you've known him," the blonde man retorted, "You don't need to know his life story to know what Joe will and won't do," he added as they reached the main deck.

"And what would that be?" Joe asked, crossing his arms. Don froze on the spot, obviously not expecting to see the man he had just spoken so candidly about.

"Er...Um," the blond man sputtered out, trying to form an explanation that wouldn't end with him getting slugged on the arm. "Well, you see-"

"Joe," Luka cut across him, stepping forward. "Do me a favor." He merely raised an eyebrow at her. "Kiss me," she demanded, causing Don to gasp. It still occasionally surprised him how Luka could be so straightforward. 

"Why would I do that?" Joe asked, picking the flagon back up to drain the last of its contents. 

"I got a bet goin' with Hakase," she casually explained. "He has to buy me a new ring the next time we land. All you gotta do is plant one right here," she added, tapping a finger to her lips.

"And if he wins?" Joe inquired, nodding at Don, causing the nervous man to shrink back a little.

"Then I gotta do all his chores for the next month," she answered, looking slightly weary.

Joe looked between them, his expression unreadable. "Well you better get to work then," he said after a moment. A look of relief and victory shifted across Don's face. Luka's eyes widened, the previous mask of confidence gone.

"What?! Come on, its not like we haven't done it before," she protested. 

"That was one time," he reminded her. "Zangyack rum. The only good thing to ever come from the empire," he said to no one in particular.

"It's the same thing," she chided. "We're stuck in space with nothing to do. So why not?"

Joe silently contemplated after a few moments, face still unreadable. Then he sighed and stepped forward.

Don was so busy listing off all the things that he would be free of for the next 30 days that he wasn't paying attention to the exchange. "No more cooking duty, no clean up, no sweeping the deck, no laundry duty-" he paused after noticing that Joe was walking over to them, closing the gap between him and Luka.

Joe stopped directly in front of Luka, who had her hands on her hips. He leaned down and gave her a quick peck on the lips before straightening up again. Don was pretty sure his jaw had just met the floor. Luka's previous pouting look was quickly replaced by a smug grin.

Joe smirked in his usual way. "Satisfied?" he asked and started to turn around before she grabbed the front of his shirt.

"Not yet," she responded, pulling him back down into a much more firm and proper kiss. When she was done, she let go of him and he straightened himself up once again. "Now I'm satisfied," she said breathily. She had never looked so smug. 

Joe rolled his eyes and turned back around to the table. He picked up the flagon and strolled into the kitchen, not bothering to listen to Don fumbling out his disbelief nor Luka who was now dreamily listing off the specifications for the ring she would be receiving soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> To be quite honest, I never really got the appeal of this ship. I'm a pretty firm Joe/Ahim fan but this fun little scenario popped into my head yesterday and I had to write it down.


End file.
